


War in winter (A BNA Fanfic)

by Fern_Perry



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drama, Manga & Anime, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fern_Perry/pseuds/Fern_Perry
Summary: Chapter 1: Just a night of partying.During a winter, Anima City will hold a historic event, that's when the story begins.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	War in winter (A BNA Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, this story is recommended for those who have watched BNA completely, to make it easier to recognize some terms and characters. Have a good read.

__________________________________  
Anima City was very calm in that freezing winter, months had passed since Michiru and Nazuna moved to the city since the day they became Beastman. The cure didn't really seem to exist, but they were already used to hearing the same thing, after a while, they started to accept the fact that it was forever. But she didn't care about that anymore. At least the Beastmans and humans looked like they were entering into a peace deal after so many years. It was a big event and almost all of Japan would follow this closely, which could even serve as an example for the rest of the world. Things seemed to be getting better, but unfortunately, that was also a powder keg where anything could light and blow everything up. There were still small conflicts in Anima City, from gang warfare to conflict between humans and Beastman. But everything was under control, until that day.

The day dawned like any other and Michiru was sleeping in her room after a night of partying with Nazuna. She looked like she was going to sleep for a month, maybe she was overdoing it too much. but suddenly she feels a strong cold current hitting her and then stopping. Which obviously made her awake awkwardly. Upon opening her eyes slightly, she sees a Beastman wolf in human form looking at her. Even knowing who she was, Michiru was still starting to wake up and seeing someone in her room was something that scared her.

"Aaahhh!!!" Michiru screamed in shock as she jumped out of bed in an attack position. "Shirou, you almost gave me a heart attack !!!"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't wake up at the same time you used to wake up," Shirou replied, stopping by the door. "So I came to see if you were okay."

"Still, you don't go into a girl's room like that!" Michiru pointed out. "My God, I could be dressed or something!"

"I was just wondering if there was something wrong and ..." Said Shirou, before interrupting himself and starting to sniff. "Wait, is that… is that a beer smell?"

"What?" Asked Michiru, a little scared and trying to calm down.

"Your clothes smell like beer, one of those very strong beers. I thought I already talked about it with you before." Shirou replied, a little disappointed. "You know you can't control your powers while you're drunk. And it looks like you drank a lot yesterday."

"Can't I have fun with my friends right now?" Asked Michiru, while she calmed down.

"Not when it puts the citizens of Anima City at risk," Shirou replied. "Even after months, you seem to discover new power and if you don't know how to control it, you could end up hurting someone innocent."

"I'm already eighteen, I know how to take care of myself." Michiru pointed out, as she yawned and walked slowly towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to have breakfast."

"It's one thirty-five in the afternoon," Shirou replied.

"Oh, Hm…" said Michiru, a little silly and realizing that she slept more than she should have. "So I think I'll see if lunch is ready."

Shirou opened the door and the strong gust of cold wind covered Michiru's room. "I think you better put on a coat." He suggested before leaving and closing the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
After a while, Michiru and Shirou are in Mayor Rose's office. She looked thoughtful as she looked at the window behind her and sat her chair in what she could say, she then took a deep breath and started to speak. "Next week will be the one-month anniversary of the peace treaty between Beastman and Humans. I can't even believe that this really happened. After all this time, I couldn't believe that I would be alive to see this happening."

"But then why…" was going to ask Michiru, but she ended up being interrupted by the mayor.

"Some Beastmans have reported strange things in some neighbourhoods in Anima City. Not even the police station could answer so many calls." Said Rose, she looked slightly worried. "It looks like there is a group of Beastman acting suspiciously. When I see it, it looks like something completely strange."

"Do you think it is the cult of the silver wolf?" Asked Shirou. "I thought they were banned from the city."

"The silver wolf cult has no Tanuki tattoos," Rose replied.

"Wait, what?" Asked Michiru a little surprised.

"Some images from cameras showed that they showed that the suspects have a Tanuki tattoo. Some have them on their necks, or on their faces. But most seem to have them on their chest. Almost like a gang symbol." Rose replied. "But something strange is that one of the members of this alleged gang said something that caught my attention."

"What did he say?" Asked Shirou.

The mayor took a deep breath and turned towards Michiru and Shirou. "he said: Glory to God Tanuki, he will guide us to paradise."

"God Tanuki?" Asked Michiru confused.

"We only have 7 days until the event occurs, we cannot let anything bad happen. If something happens, it may not be possible to explain and convince humans that we are not monsters." Said Rose. "The vice president of Japan will attend and we want to make a good impression. If we fail, there will be no more hope."

"Understood, Mayor. I will resolve this as soon as possible." Shirou promised. "Not even a Beastman or human will be injured at the event."

"Take Michiru with you," asked Rose, while looking at Shirou in the reflection. "Since she is a Tanuki, she can help."

"But ... She isn't ready yet." Shirou pointed out.

"Use that to teach it then. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's just ... paranoia since what happened." Rose said, her face shows concern. "And did you forget what she can do?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Shirou replied, a little worried and apprehensive. Michiru noticed this but was silent.

After a while, Michiru and Shirou were leaving the prefecture and Shirou seemed to maintain that feeling from before. Michiru was not understanding and knew that Shirou would not answer any questions about that feeling. It looked like he knew something.

"Shirou!" He called Michiru next to Shirou. "You know what this God Tanuki is, don't you?"

"No." he replied and was quiet.

Both were walking towards the police station, to prepare and seek more information.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
7 days left:

"He hasn't said anything else since he came here last night. The only thing he does is pray to this God Tanuki." Said Detective Yuji, while looking at the suspect through the fake mirror. "Actually, he tries to convince others to listen to what he is saying. But if they want my opinion, he is completely crazy. Always speaking softly while asking God for help."

Michiru and Shirou were close to Yuji, both three at the police station, listening to what he was saying. "I'm going to go in there," said Shirou. But before entering the room, he seemed to be asking Yuji something that Michiru didn't understand.

"Hm… Miss Kagemori, would you like to visit the Anima City police station in more detail?" Asked Yuji, looking at Michiru. "We built new equipment and you may be interested in how the training works here."

"Are you trying to get me away from that guy?" Asked Michiru, seeing what was going on.

"No, no, no. I just wanted to show you around." Yuji replied, trying to disguise it. "It is not every day that you will have this chance."

"Yeah, Michiru. Enjoy it." Said Shirou before entering the room and seeing Michiru apparently leaving. He turns his gaze to the suspect and soon sees Tanuki's tattoo that was on the man's neck.

"God Tanuki… Please protect me." began to say the man in his Beastman form, a coyote.

"Why are you always there at this time of year?" Asked Shirou.

The coyote did not answer and kept repeating the same thing as before without stopping.

"I thought I made it clear to you already. Leave Animal City out of it, nobody here has anything to do with it." Said Shirou.

The coyote kept repeating the same thing. It looked like he was in a trance state.

"Stop repeating this and answer my question." Said Shirou, starting to get irritated and heading towards the coyote that didn't stop and even accelerated the frequency. "I told you to stop!"

Shirou hit the table, which made the coyote take a deep breath and be silent. Shirou looks at the coyote and sees that he looked sad. After taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, Shirou ends up giving up since it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Then he turned towards the door and decided to leave. but before opening the door, something made him freeze.

"You're right ..." Said the coyote who looked like he was crying. "There is no point in asking God Tanuki for help."

"What are you…" tried to ask Shirou, before being interrupted by the coyote.

"He's gone." replied the coyote. "God Tanuki is gone. Killed by the loss of faith in every Beastman. We just want to say goodbye to him, is that too much to ask?"

"So why did you aim a gun at a Beastman?" Asked Shirou. "I thought you preach for peace."

"That Beastman had respected our grief and deserved to pay for that sin!" He answered and shouted the coyote. "He should also be in mourning for the death of God Tanuki! For if it weren't for him, that asshole wouldn't even be alive. God Tanuki guided all the Beastman to achieve peace."

"But that doesn't justify that attitude." pointed out Shirou. "Following your logic, you are the sinner."

"I'm not…" said the coyote, still sad. "But there is still hope. It exists, but nobody wants to believe it."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Shirou.

"One day, God Tanuki took on a mortal form. He always did this to see the Beastmans up close, to see if they learned from his teachings. Every time the waters shake, every time people wake up hopeful out of nowhere, it's because God Tanuki is among us. " Said the coyote, trying to remain calm. "The last time he came was in 2003, as it was in that year that some Beastman started planning the creation of Anima City. On that last visit, he met a Beastman woman. They met by chance and ended up having a strong relationship. It was the first time that God Tanuki understood this feeling that mortals felt, he discovered love. Before he left, God Tanuki ended up impregnating his beloved, thus giving birth to a little boy in the same year. The son of God Tanuki. thanks to the notes passed on to sacred Beastman who have already met God Tanuki personally and heard his stories, our hope is that the son will still be among us, to guide us and transform the world into the perfect paradise, just as the prophecy says. "

Shirou was silent and tried to say something, but was interrupted by the coyote who seemed optimistic and half happy.

"Everyone will see who they really should love. The son of God Tanuki will make you all see that I am not crazy!" Said the coyote. "You'll see. Everyone will see it!"

Shirou silently left the room and closed the door while the coyote repeated the same thing. "You will see!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"So Shirou got mad at you for going to the party yesterday?" Nazuna asked while eating a sandwich.

It had been a while and it was almost dark. Nazuna and Michiru were sitting on top of a big billboard while eating a sandwich made by Nazuna herself, it seemed that they talked for a long time.

"I wouldn't say anger. Maybe disappointment, I don't know for sure." Michiru replied while also eating the sandwich.

"He acts like he's your father, I think that's ridiculous," Nazuna said. "I mean, you have a right to have fun with your friends. It's not like you're a goddess or a mythical being, you're just a girl."

"He said that I'm unstable and that I can hurt someone if I don't know what I'm doing right. Like drinking or something." Michiru replied.

"Did he say you are unstable?" Asked Nazuna.

"He didn't use that word exactly. But from the way he is, I have no doubt that he thinks so." Michiru replied.

"Hey, I also change my shape and that kind of thing. I still don't hurt anyone, even drunk or hungover." Nazuna pointed out. "So does that mean you aren't going to my party today?"

"Of course not. I go to your party every time, I don't want to lose that tradition." Michiru replied with a smile.

"I don't know, Michiru. Maybe I should stop throwing parties every weekend and with Shirou acting like that, maybe you better not go." Nazuna said with some concern.

"I promised myself that I would do anything to stay with you and make sure you're okay, as long as you ... You know." Michiru replied seriously. "I'm afraid something will happen to you."

"Wow, this is ... Very cute of you, Michiru." Nazuna pointed out.

"Even because you get crazy when you drink a lot," Michiru said laughing.

"At least I didn't break the glass-filled coffee table," Nazuna said laughing together.

"It was just once, I was a little bit agitated that day." He pointed out Michiru, laughing even more.

"You still owe me a table." Nazuna joked.

After the two laughs for a while, they decide to take a deep breath. Until Nazuna breaks the mild silence. "But then, how are you going to the party with Shirou glued to you?"

"I may have an idea," Michiru replied.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"This here!" Said Michiru excitedly, showing a flask with a transparent liquid inside.

Michiru and Nazuna were in Michiru's Room. while Michiru was sitting on the bed, Nazuna was sitting on a chair in front of Michiru.

"A bottle of water?" Nazuna asked confused, she was confused legitimacy.

"No, it is not water. It is a liquid that cancels the smell of anything, from a living being to an object." Michiru replied. "If I throw this on my body, Shirou won't even find me by my smell."

"But where did you get this from?" Asked Nazuna.

"Well…" said Michiru. "Mr Horner gave it to me, he found it in the trash and saw what it was. So he asked me to give it to Shirou when I meet him."

"How long was that?" Asked Nazuna.

"six days ago. So it's technically mine." Michiru replied.

"Okay, that solves the small problem. But even so, Shirou is not blind and will probably see you very quickly." Nazuna pointed out.

"Did you forget that you're not the only one who knows how to change shape?" Asked Michiru.

"Okay, but still. He'll recognize your voice, your clothes and everything." Nazuna pointed out, "Can't you stop going to the party? It's not like it's the end of the year. It's just going to be me, some friends, some guys and ..."

"Wait, can you repeat what you said?" Asked Michiru.

"That will only have me, some friends and some guys ..." replied Nazuna, before being interrupted again by Michiru.

"That's it! I already know what to do!" Michiru said a little optimistically.

"But what are you…" Nazuna was going to ask before interrupting herself. She understood. "Oh my God, Michiru. This is serious!"

"Yes, I'm going to change shape for a guy and then I'll be able to go to the party!" Said Michiru.

"Michiru, why? Just tell me why." Nazuna asked, somewhat shocked. "Like, this is bizarre!"

"It's the only way. Only then will I be able to camouflage me in the staff." Michiru replied.

After a long sigh, Nazuna talks again. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Well, tomorrow I can try to talk to Shirou." Said Michiru, trying to alleviate the situation. "But for now, I don't know what to do and that seems like the best option."

"You act like he's your father," Nazuna said.

"He's technically my mentor. But hey, I'm technically an adult and I can make my own decisions." Michiru pointed out. "So as an adult, I choose to enjoy this night."

"Okay, I see that arguing won't lead to anything. Just don't do anything stupid, which Shirou said seems to be serious." Nazuna said getting up with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "You go to the party any way you want, but on one condition."

"And what would be?" Asked Michiru.

"No alcohol," Nazuna replied.

"I didn't like it anyway." Said Michiru. "I just did this to socialize with people. It has been a while since I had fun with others since I changed."

"You don't have to do that." Nazuna pointed out. "Just don't show your powers and maybe people will like you. They may be scared, so this is better than drinking."

"Now you're the one acting like you're my mom." Said Michiru mockingly.

"Someone has to be an adult, doesn't he?" Nazuna asked laughing lightly and looking at the side. "I just don't know where you're going to find clothes. Maybe wearing something better can help, even if it's cheap. Technically nobody at the party is rich."

"I think I know how to fix this!" Said Michiru.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Sometime later, Michiru was with Mr Horner who was looking for something in his wardrobe. It wasn't very big, but it had plenty of clothes.

"Why do you really want that?" Asked Mr Horner, as he stirred and looked for something between his clothes.

"It's for a friend. He's going on a date with a girl, but he couldn't find a decent outfit. So I promised to help him." Said Michiru.

"Wow, it's very noble of you to try to help him." Mr Horner pointed out. "I know exactly how it is, I also went through something similar when I met Melissa. It's been years, but it looks like it was yesterday."

A slight, somewhat uncomfortable silence emerged as Michiru waited to stand. Mr Horner broke the silence. "He has the same idea as you, right?"

"Yes, he is also 18 years old," Michiru replied.

"So maybe that will do, maybe even in Beastman form if he is not an elephant or much bigger." Said Mr Horner as he apparently picked up an outfit.

"Okay, he's a little tall but he's a coyote. I think he can do it anyway." Michiru replied.

Mr Horner took off a suit and spade from sweatpants, both were dark grey along with a red tie. He gave the clothes to Michiru who held the clothes.

"Wow, it's really cool," said Michiru looking at the suit.

"It was one of the most expensive at the time." Mr Horner pointed out. "Nowadays I just keep it as a souvenir, since it doesn't fit me anymore. Not because of my weight, but because of my age."

"Thank you, sir ..." Michiru was interrupted by chance when thousands of loose white feathers fell from her clothes. "Hm…"

"Oh my goodness. I think that not only dust has accumulated in recent years, but also my feathers." Said Mr Horner a little silly. "Age comes for everyone, you know. I hope it's not a problem."

Michiru was silent. But some time later, she was in her room. She was sitting on the bed and thoughtful.

"It's a nice outfit, but I prefer not to risk getting feathers everywhere on my body," Michiru said internally. She even shivered with disgust at the thought of it. "No, thanks. I prefer not to take any chances."

She was thoughtful, wondering what she could do now. Cleaning clothes would be a waste of time and that was out of the question. She didn't know any other man or friend who could borrow an outfit, not least because not everyone would fall for that excuse like Mr Horner and it was also kind of bad to have lied to him. even though he wasn’t an innocent old man, he was a nice guy who just wanted to help. The proof was Michiru's room, which he left the room for her. Even though he wasn't using it at all.

Even a little bad, Michiru tried to think of some. She would not fit in those clothes and even if she adapts to them, Shirou would know it was her. Michiru then thought for a little while until she had an idea. It was risky, but maybe if she was careful, everything would be fine. She ran to Shirou's office and found the black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, along with shoes. Even though Shirou was a thousand years old, he was shaped like someone at Michiru's age. Maybe even a couple of years older. But it doesn't matter, it would do. When Michiru was about to leave, she heard a noise that made her freeze. But while she looked back and saw that Kuro was still there, which left Michiru was relieved for not being Shirou. But he was still a witness.

"Hm… I promise to return it, just to help a friend." He tried to argue Michiru, giving a little uncomfortable laugh. The raven did not answer and only his eyes were fragile as if he knew it was a lie. "Don't tell Shirou and I will give you as many cookies as you want. Or if you prefer I can take you to a party, hear that you are stressed and maybe that can help ease things up."

Kuro just rolled over and shook his head, as if to say: "Okay". Even though I can't speak.

"Thank you, Kuro!" Said Michiru, almost moving. "You are amazing!"

When Michiru left the office, Kuro just sighed. Maybe he really needed to do something to get rid of this stress, he apparently thought.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
While all of this was happening to Michiru, Shirou was following an otter with blue eyes and brown hair. Did that Beastman smell like that coyote at the police station, had they already met? Shirou used his skills to recreate the scene from the scents. It was possible to see that the otter and the coyote were talking and by the smell, they were in a bar at that time. They were expensive drinks and it looks like they had also met someone else. But Shirou couldn't recognize whose strange smell it was, it appeared to be a leopard.

The leopard seemed to have given something to one of them, but he couldn't smell the object in question. But it seemed that it was the otter that received it and that was enough. Shirou from the top of a building went down to the ground using the smaller houses and buildings as stairs. When he reached the sidewalk, he started to follow the otter who seemed to be talking on the phone to someone. Shirou felt he heard the otter talking to someone named Fuyuki, but he was not sure. The otter soon hung up and put it in his pants pocket, he started to speed up his steps and Shirou did the same.

The otter soon looked back and saw Shirou, this made the otter run desperately and try to hide in an alley. But he soon found himself cornered by a wall and when looking back, he saw Shirou.

"Look, please don't hurt me!" asked the otter. "I give you what you want. Money, my watch, my cell phone, anything!"

"I didn't rob you," Shirou said, calmly. "I just want to talk to you. I work at the police and I came to talk about your friend, Takashi Kita."

"Takashi is not my friend. We are just colleagues." Said Otter.

"You are also part of the cult of God Tanuki. Aren't you?" Asked Shirou.

"Is that it? Was it a crime to have a religion by chance? Because I don't see people being arrested for following the religion of the silver wolf." Said Otter.

"Just tell me what the leopard gave you." Said Shirou frowning.

"Hidetaka? Wait, how do you know that?" asked the surprised otter.

"Just answer me." Said Shirou.

"He just gave me a letter." She replied to Otter a little irritated and showing the letter. "Here, read it if you want."

Shirou took the letter and opened it, beginning to read. "I am speaking to you through this letter, to preserve my vow of silence in respect for God Tanuki. But he came here to remind us that we must go to the centre and pay our respects to our God, as proof of our grief. Remember to take candles and warn newbies that only older people can participate, but they can also pay their respects and fight with our symbol on an object of great emotional value. I hope to see you both tonight, at 8 pm in the downtown square. I will take the parchment. Its religious leader: Hidetaka. "

"So, are you happy now?" Asked Otter.

"Paper? But… this is the common one, I would recognize the smell. But it doesn't smell like ordinary paper." Shirou thought.

"Can you give me back now? The city itself allowed it, so the cult didn't commit a crime or one." Said Otter raising his hand. "Takashi is crazy, but he doesn't represent me or represents my religion. Whatever he did, Hidetaka said Takashi is a disgrace."

Shirou handed the letter over and the otter took it aggressively, he put it in his pocket and left while saying something in a low voice. "Stupid wolf. can no longer have the freedom to believe in a God."

Shirou standing there, he took a deep breath and decided to confirm with the mayor that what the otter said was true. But even if it were, he could watch that event from afar. To ensure that nothing wrong happens.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Sometime later, Michiru entered an alley behind Nazuna's home. That place shone with strong colours and the sound was slightly muffled by the music, it also helps the fact that no one walked in that place. So it was the perfect place for Michiru. After making sure that no one was watching, she starts taking off her clothes and putting them in a backpack she was carrying. She put on Shirou's clothes and then poured the liquid from that flask all over her body, especially on her clothes. Since almost everything was ready, Michiru sat on the floor and took a deep breath.

"It's just for one night, no one will even notice," Michiru said to herself, it looked like she wasn't even believing what she was going to try to do. "I hope it comes out in the bath and in the washing machine."

Michiru then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to have total control of the body. In achieving this, she began the final stage of her plan. She started to get slightly taller, making the clothes and shoes fit much better. She trembled as she felt the bust recede and stay flat until it formed a thin chest. Her feminine features left and a more masculine feature remained. Along with that, she holds her throat when she feels something forming there and so it made her voice sound more masculine. His arms became less slender and gained a little muscle, even though it was nothing much and they were still very thin. The hands just become more masculine in this process. She could feel her hips, thighs and rear drop. Finally, he could feel a slight discomfort in his groin. But it soon passed and she got used to it very quickly. She also kind of changed her hair a little, but it was almost nothing but the texture.

Michiru in that completely masculine form looked at herself in a puddle. It was kind of weird, definitely weird. But she soon decided to ignore those feelings and go to the party, putting her backpack on the shore and feeling strange and worried. Fortunately, no one saw her there, so it was already a relief. She ran to Nazuna's home and saw her own in her room, apparently alone. Michiru soon turned her arms into these big ones, while trying to maintain that masculine form. She flew to the window and gave light kicks to get Nazuna's attention. She listened and I look at the window, startled and backing away.

"Michiru?" Nazuna asked while a little confused, but because of the colour of her eyes and hair, aside from being a tanuki with wings. It was kind of obvious and Nazuna would soon open the window, making Michiru come in like a gust of wind and fall on Nazuna's bed. When she closed the window, she turned and saw Michiru standing and untwisting her wings in her arms. "My God… Michiru, are you really?"

"Come on, I haven't changed that much," Michiru replied testing the new young adult and male voice while lightly placing his hand behind his head. "It's not like I'm turning into an elephant or something."

"Wow, you look… incredibly cuter!" Nazuna pointed out, half laughing.

"Okay, don't get used to it. It's just for today!" Michiru said seriously.

"Okay, I'm not going to do this," Nazuna said as a strange silence occurred. "But then, how can I call you for now? Michiru is not a name for a guy."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that!" He remembered Michiru out loud, perhaps too much.

"Speak softly, someone can hear!" Nazuna asked worriedly.

"Oh, it was bad," Michiru said while thinking of a name, perhaps something exotic and interesting. "How about it, Tatsuo?"

"Well, it's better than nothing." Nazuna pointed out. "So come on, Tatsuo?"

"That's what I came here for!" Said Michiru.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
A jump in time later, Michiru was with the other people at the party. Some guys seemed to be looking directly at her, maybe it was because she was close to Nazuna and the men thought she was Nazuna's boyfriend or something. But Michiru didn't let that get in the way and kept having fun at the party, still maintaining a good mood even though technically lying to several people with that masculine form that she had at that time. But then, unintentionally, she ended up bumping into a Beastman bear and that made the bear throw the beer he was holding in the face of some girls that he and two other guys, a wolf and a fox. The girls got angry and left, it made those three get angry and look at Michiru.

"Hey, look what you did!" Shouted the wolf, showing his canines.

"It was our chance to go out with those girls and you blew it!" Shouted the fox.

"Do you have a problem with us, Tanuki?" Asked the bear irritably.

"What, no, no! This is a misunderstanding, it was a…" He tried to explain Michiru, but the wolf interrupted.

"Hey, I saw you before! You are that guy who was having fun with Nazuna, aren't you?" Asked the wolf.

"Yeah, it was me. But she and I are just friends and ..." She tried to explain Michiru again, but was interrupted again.

"Are you serious, friends? You two didn't seem to be friends!" Pointed the fox.

"You laughed, danced, sang and hugged each other." Pointed the Wolf.

"Are you dating." Said the bear.

"No !!! That's not it! Look, I'm sorry for all this, I didn't want to cause any problems." Said Michiru trying to get away, but the wolf grabbed her arm hard and seemed to press his claws on Michiru's arm.

"But you caused it and there is no turning back!" He pointed out the growling Wolf.

"It doesn't matter if you and Nazuna are friends, boyfriends or whatever." Said the bear, snapping his fingers and getting ready. "You are not leaving without a lesson."

"Don't get in the way!" Said the fox growling.

Michiru was scared, she wanted to fight but that would integrate and someone could recognize her and tell Shirou about it, that would be a nightmare. Maybe he wouldn't let Michiru even leave her room if it weren't for him and it would ruin her life forever. She then closed her eyes and prepared herself.

"And also…" Said the bear, holding Michiru by the clothes and getting ready with a closed fist. "Never piss me off" Bear was soon going to punch hard, but…

"Hey!" A male voice called out, muffled by the loud music. "Wind heads!"

The three men were confused and looked to the side, Michiru opened his eyes and did the same. There was a silhouette of a man that was soon visible thanks to the lights. It was a grey and white-haired rat, slightly smaller than Michiru in male form but he was certainly bigger than her in normal form. with earrings and hair to the side with purple tips. Yellow eyes, even though he was very thin, was kind of tall. Wearing punk clothes like a ripped white shirt, leather jacket, jeans and leather boots. He smoked a cigarette and blew smoke out of his nostrils and looked back at the three men.

"Three men against one, that cowardly even for you!" Said the mouse while looking at Michiru. The mouse did not even draw an expression, just a hollow and serious expression. "Also, a bear, a fox and a wolf against a tanuki. What a low level."

"Don't go where you haven't been called, who do you think you are?" Asked the Bear.

"Nobody special, just ..." replied the mouse as he warmed up. "Just a guy who likes to have a friendly chat about non-violence, you know."

The fox soon ran to the mouse, which dodged like a ray of light and made the fox hit the wall. The fox was slightly dizzy until the rat stepped on the fox's tail and punched the orange canine in the face. The rat immediately threw away the cigarette.

"And then?" Asked the mouse. "Are you going to release him?"

"Now, you asked for that, you bastard !!!" Screamed the wolf running towards the rat.

The rat, in turn, just waited and at the last second kicked the wolf in the face. He could see one of his teeth breaking and to finish he just threw the wolf against the wall, which even made a hole in the wall.

The bear snorted and released Michiru, he was laughing and looking fiercely at the rat that just lit another cigarette.

"Now are you going to face me, sewer rat?" Asked the bear furiously.

"Come and pay me, gummy bear." The mouse replied, who just looked away and smoked quietly.

"You will regret it !!!" Screamed the bear running towards the mouse that was still calm. "You will die!"

The bear punched, but the rat dodged and then the bear ended up punching the massive stone floor. Some of the people who watched it all stood with their mouths open, no one had seen those three beaten so much. The mouse in turn while the bear felt the pain, jumped up and punched the bear in the nose. What the big brown bear fell to the ground while the rat fell heroically, he sighed and from the look in his eyes, it was obvious that he didn't want to do that. But perhaps it was justified.

The mouse as it went towards Michiru who was on the floor and held out his hand to her. "Are you alright?" Asked the mouse.

Michiru immediately took the mouse's hand and stood up. "I guess so," Michiru replied gratefully, but at the same time, she was confused. "But why did you…"

But before Michiru could say anything more, the rat looked around and saw other people looking at him. His eyes widened and he started to shake, it looked like fear or that she was remembering something. But he didn't seem to be thinking straight.

"No, No, No!" The mouse repeatedly, who seemed to be afraid and almost crying. "Stop, don't look at me! Stop, please !!!"

He looked panicked and Michiru soon realized, but before that she can say anything. The rat ran out of the place and into the street. People continued to look at him, surprised by what had just happened. Michiru was processing all that, but then someone took her shoulder. When looking to the side, it was Nazuna.

"Hey guys, the party is not over!" Nazuna shouted looking at the people. "So let's party !!!"

Even confused, but people pretended that it hadn't happened. To try to please the great celebrity Nazuna was at that point, but Michiru still looked confused.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Michiru.

"Ren? I also don't know anything besides his name." Nazuna replied looking at Michiru. "I think he was somebody's friend or a newcomer to Anima City. But from the looks of it, he's quite upset."

"All Beastmans are like that in the beginning." Michiru pointed out.

"Indeed. But I am surprised to see a rat manage to take a bear down, I think I will ban these guys from here after that." Nazuna said.

They both looked at the three Beastman guys who had returned to human form, still sore and trying to recover. "I think it's better." Michiru agreed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
While all this was going on, Shirou was on top of a building in the city centre. He was watching a relatively large group in the square, both wore hoods and hid their faces, both were silent and waiting for someone to arrive. Which happened quickly, since two crocodiles served as guards for a leopard that came close and climbed into the water fountain in the centre of the square. The leopard removed the hood and revealed it while looking at the moon. He held a large book and opened it to fall on a particular page, after clearing his throat with light coughs he took a deep breath and looked at all those who were in place.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of sick. So forgive me if I stop in the middle of the text, I hope you understand my situation." Said the leopard in a hoarse voice. He lifted the book slightly and began to read aloud. "| Here I am. | Said God Tanuki on one of his visits years ago. | I'm here not as a deity, not as a being of unimaginable power and wisdom or as a God in general. I'm here as a Beastman. |"

Shirou just watched hidden while listening to what the leopard was saying.

"| The Beastmans suffered for hundreds, thousands, millions of years at the hands of humans who could not see anything but their ego. | God Tanuki embraced the pastor, as a way of saying thanks for passing on my teachings." Said the leopard. "| I sometimes dream of the day when Beastman and humans can live together and in peace. But seeing how humans still maintain their ego and primitive thoughts, maybe that won't happen soon. | Said the God Tanuki. It was 1878 and we can say that those dreams were not really dreams. He was seeing the future without knowing. Soon, Beastman and Humans were able to live in peace and together. It is sad to see that he will not be able to witness this moment that he always dreamed, but like any divine, he is not really dead. One of the stars that shine in this sky is his spirit, which even dead watches us. "

Shirou soon felt something strange and used his nose, there was something heavy in the pocket of one of the people who were there. But Shirou was unable to recognize what it was.

"In the name of our God, in the name of all the Beastman. We must celebrate supporting and celebrating together with all our Beastman brothers, for that is what God Tanuki would want." Said the leopard closing.

Shirou soon realized that that person was picking up that heavy object and soon the plug fell, it was obvious that it was a firearm. A pistol, maybe a magnum. And the person seemed to walk through the crowd towards the leopard. Shirou opened his eyes wide and ran to stop what looked like it was about to happen.

"Long live God Tanuki and may he be seeing us now. He deserves to see his dream come true !!!" Screamed the leopard almost choked.

"Long live God Tanuki !!!" Shouted everyone in the room, except for one who approached the leopard.

The person immediately pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed at Leonardo, he looked into the leopard's eyes and was about to shoot. But Shirou jumped on that person and threw the gun away. Everyone ran and the leopard was guided away by the guards. Screams of panic from the crowd were heard as Shirou immobilized the person who soon turned out to be a chameleon Beastman man.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" Said the chameleon trying to break free.

"Why were you going to kill that pastor?" Asked Shirou, while squeezing the chameleon's arms. "Answer!"

"I was trying to save Anima City, she told me that the cult of God Tanuki is a disgrace and that it should be exterminated." Chameleon replied. "Only she is worthy to guide Anima City to a better future!"

"Her? Who is…" Shirou would ask, but before completing what he was saying, she felt something heavy hit him on the head from behind. Like a steel pipe or even a brick. But he lost his balance slightly and that was the Chameleon's opportunity to break free and run away camouflaging himself on objects.

Even with a strong buzzing in his head, Shirou tried to take it and looked around to find out who had done it. But there was no one there, the police sirens were heard slightly coming. But as the police were arriving so fast, it was not a long time since all that. Perhaps it was something planned by the Chameleon or that person he was talking about. But one thing was certain, someone wanted to kill the leader of the cult of God Tanuki. Perhaps the Chameleon thought that shepherd was the leader, but that shepherd's scent was different from the leopard that the otter and coyote had met and who delivered that letter. Maybe it was a mistake, but luckily no one was hurt.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The chameleon, on the other hand, was trying to rest in an alley far from the city centre, returning to its normal colour which was a light green. He constantly looked everywhere for fear of someone following him, but he soon started running to try to escape in fear of something. But in desperation he ended up hitting something, afraid of being that wolf of before, he prepared to maybe be taken to the police. But when he looks well, he opens his eyes wide and starts to shake. It was a wolf, but not that wolf, seeing that wolf that was a woman and had red hair instead of light blue. The chameleon came back and ran away but two people blocked the walk. He fell to the ground as he trembled with fear. They all wear robes and cover their heads.

"No… Please, No…," said the chameleon, crying out for mercy. He knew what was going to happen.

"Yudi Sasaki, I expected more from you." Said the woman calmly going towards the chameleon. The same looks toward the woman. "Takashi first and now… you."

"Look, Mahina… Mahina, please. It wasn't my fault!" said the chameleon trying to get away from the woman, but he ends up being grabbed by the two people who blocked the way and being caught by the arms, being forced to stand. "I didn't say anything to that guy, I swear!"

"You failed in your mission, regardless of whether you were international or not. You fail." Said the woman.

"But… But we all failed, I promise I won't…" He tried to hold on to the chameleon, but the woman caught him and he sniffed hard.

"So I already failed?" Asked the Woman, snarling.

"No, I mean that!" Cried the panting chameleon.

"But you did!" The woman pointed angrily.

"Look, I can try again. Nobody in the cult saw my face, there are hundreds of chameleons in Anima City. It's impossible for that wolf to find me and ..." He tried to say the chameleon, trying to talk. But he was interrupted by the woman.

"There is no second chance, you have failed and that's it!" Said the woman, squeezing the chameleon's nose more tightly.

"Okay, okay. I failed, sorry. I admit my mistake, but I can still be useful!" Said the chameleon, almost out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Yudi, but I don't accept mistakes. You have made several mistakes before, but nothing at that level. You are useless to me and the rest of us." Said the woman, letting go of the chameleon's snout and walking away. "And you know what we do with the useless."

Soon, two more people appeared behind the woman, she in turn just started to leave that place.

"No… Please. Guys, it's me, Yudi! Your friend!" Said the chameleon in despair. "Please don't do this to me. I helped you!"

"I'm sorry, Yudi." Said one of the people holding the chameleon's arms. "She decides for us."

"No, please no!!!" Shouted the chameleon. But after a high-pitched sound, silence reigned. The chameleon, still breathing, was in a trance and began to be taken away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Sometime later, the party was over and Michiru was exhausted after that. She was heading towards the same alley she had gone to be able to turn while she thought about how she would come home and put things in place without anyone noticing. But when she reached the alley, she ran into Ren who was smoking by the trash.

"You?" She called Michiru, Ren just looked at her and went back to looking at the sky while smoking.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ren, still in his Beastman. He seemed to be trying to calm himself.

"I… I was going to ask the same question," Michiru replied, she actually made up an excuse.

"I live here," Ren replied, which made Michiru shock. "Actually, not here exactly. I live where life takes me."

"A homeless one?" Michiru thought, surprised by that.

"Look, just leave me alone," asked Ren who got up and started walking out of the alley. He looked back just to make sure that Michiru wasn't following him.

But Michiru saw that he soon arrived on the street and strong lights began to envelop the mouse, Michiru did not think twice and turned his arms into wings and ran to try to push Ren who had already started to see the lights glowing. Everything seemed in slow motion, but Michiru managed to save Ren at the last second and pushed him to the sidewalk. Ren recovered his vision slightly but saw Michiru in that masculine form with wings instead of arms and it made their eyes widen a lot.

At the source of that light, a car had stopped nearby and a Beastman horse came out. "Hey, did I hit someone?" asked the worried and trembling horse.

"No, but it was almost," Michiru replied as he unscrewed his arms to normal form.

Ren listened to the conversation while looking shocked, shakier than the horse and almost out of breath. Even stifling the air with shock, he continued to look at Michiru.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Asked Michiru and it made the rat run away, almost in a panic. Which made Michiru feel that he was afraid of her for seeing that. She couldn't even speak, as he was out of sight. But she could have sworn she felt a flash of light on her face before Ren started running.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
6 days left:

Everything was fine, Michiru had managed to put things in place before Shirou found her. She was sitting on the same billboard that she and Michiru had talked to the previous day, but this time, she was alone and just enjoying the beautiful view that Anima City showed in the winter. Wearing a large coat and a pair of jeans, Michiru looked at the cars on the road that was nearby along with the mountain landscape slightly overshadowed by the buildings, but it was still beautiful. She lay on the metal and was half sleepy, looking at everything here with a smile on her face and reflecting a little. Thanks to this peace treaty between Beastman and Humans, Michiru could reunite with her old friends, she could go and see new places she loved and especially see her mother and father again.

"Can I interrupt your peace a little?" Asked a familiar male voice, it was Shirou. He had arrived in hiding, but this Michiru was in a state of tranquillity so strong that she was not frightened or bothered by it.

"Shirou? Seriously, do you have a radar to find me easily?" asked Michiru calmly and relaxed. "Don't you want to try to relax a little?"

"I can not," Shirou replied crossing his arms. "I don't know if you saw it in the newspaper or anywhere else, but there was an attempt to murder the pastor of the cult of God Tanuki."

"God Tanuki, God Tanuki, why does everyone seem to be just talking about him recently?" Michiru asked in the same way as before.

"You never heard of him?" Shirou asked, somewhat surprised.

"No, never," Michiru replied.

Shirou just sighed and sat down next to Michiru. "The Tanuki God is a legend older than the Silver Wolf. There are several versions of the legend, but the most popular is that since the only time there were two primordial gods in the rise of life. Kazuo, the Tanuki God, he symbolized the light and peace. And Hana, the Wolf Goddess, who symbolized darkness and chaos. Both lived in balance doing their particular function, but after the emergence of the earth, things started to get difficult. Hana was jealous of Kazuo because, among the ancient Beastman and even some humans, he was the most loved and venerated. Hana was considered a despicable being and should be feared. Even trying to maintain the balance of peace, Hana breaks this balance in an attempt to become more loved by living beings. But it just caused what she was born to do, chaos. "

"So Hana is the villain of these legends?" Asked Michiru.

"In fact, that is the problem," Shirou replied. "There are two versions of the legend, in one of them the God Tanuki was a hero because after he saw everything bad that the wolf Goddess did, he imprisoned her in a mortal form. After her death, her ashes were trapped in a pot. But in the other version, the Wolf Goddess managed to be so popular when the God Tanuki and that made him angry because in his point of view, he was the one that everyone should love and that is why he did all that with the wolf Goddess, his own sister. "

"So nobody knows what really happened?" Asked Michiru.

"Obviously not, as I said, it's just a legend," Shirou replied. "But even today there are cults that worship these gods. But with the same different versions of each story. One side believes that God Tanuki was a Hero, but the other side believes that God Tanuki was the villain. So every time one from the sides it returns to active, the other also returns only with a single purpose. To annihilate each other. "

A slight very uncomfortable silence reigns the place, Michiru in turn sits and looks at Shirou.

"Well, after that I don't know how to stay calm." Michiru pointed out. "Like, it could literally explode a religious war in Anima City."

"Stay calm. If I manage to resolve everything, there will be no war." Shirou said, getting up. "Besides, they don't literally go to war. It's just a stupid fight."

Shirou turned from the shore and headed towards a metal ladder, starting to descend until he stopped at the beginning. "Mrs Horner made lunch, will you want to eat now or do you want me to save some for you?" he asked.

"I… I think I'll stay here for a while," Michiru replied.

"Well, just don't cause any problems." Asked Shirou about to go down.

"Hey, Shirou." He called Michiru with his hands in his jacket pockets. "What do you think about the big event? I mean, finally, humans and Beastman are going at peace."

Shirou just sighed and reflected on it. "I just want it to be no other fault, the Beastmans have suffered enough. But apparently, it is good to see that not even an innocent Beastman will suffer in human hands," he replied down the stairs.

Michiru went back to looking at the landscape, kind of to relax because of last night. She just wanted to be able to explain to that rat what that was, afraid of him spreading something about or having recognized Michiru at that moment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile somewhere else far away, close to the poor area of Anima City. Ren walked the streets while smoking, wearing the same clothes as last night. He reached a building and knocked on the metal door until someone opened a small window on the door and looked at the mouse.

"What you want?" Asked the thick, masculine voice on the other side of the door. Ren just pulled the collar of his jacket and showed him a tanuki tattoo that he had around his neck. The man on the other side of the door just closed the window and opened the door for Ren. "Has anyone followed you?"

"I'm not alone," Ren replied entering the building.

It was a big old building on the outside, but inside it was similar to a church with chairs and a big stage with religious symbols. Sitting in one of the stage chairs, there was a leopard reading a book until Ren interrupted the man's literature.

"Excuse me, Pastor Shimizu." He called Ren, stopping near the stage.

"Good morning, Ren. To what do I owe the visit so soon?" Asked the leopard, not taking his eye from the book in their hands. "Did you come to pray earlier?"

"In fact, I wanted to talk to the great guide," Ren replied.

"Sorry, but the great guide is busy at the moment." Replied the leopard.

"I think he has time for this." Said Ren taking the phone out of his jacket pocket and pointing at the leopard. "See for yourself."

The leopard looked up slightly to look at the cell phone screen and when he saw what Ren showed, the leopard opened his eyes wide and closed the book once. A little tense, but trying to maintain posture. He gets up and clears his throat.

"Follow me," asked the leopard.

Sometime later, another leopard, this time an older one was praying in front of oratory with a tanuki statue in the centre. Eyes closed and saying something in a low voice. But then behind him, the door opens and it was the pastor.

"Dad, there's something you need to see." He called the pastor.

The other leopard grunted a little until he extinguished the candles in the oratory. "What's it?" Asked the leopard, his voice echoing around the place as he turned. He wore a suit and had several tattoos on his face.

With a signal, Ren enters the room and goes towards the other leopard. Saluting when you get close. "I am very sorry to interrupt your prayer time, great guide." Said Ren. "But I have something that might interest you."

Ren handed the cell phone to the great guide, he saw the highlighted image and stared before saying anything. "When was that?" he asked.

"Last night," Ren replied.

"Did you take the picture?" Asked the great guide.

"Yes. If you send it to an analyst, you will see that it is not edited." Said Ren.

"What is your name?" Asked the great guide.

"Ren Nakagawa," Ren replied.

"Everyone will know what you did, Ren." Said the guide looking at the photo. In the photo was Michiru in her masculine form with large wings instead of arms. "You found Him. His Son."


End file.
